


Stretch

by writinginthesecrettrees



Series: tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Dean Winchester, just all the anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: He’s been wanting to try this for far too long, saw it in one of John’s dirty magazines that was so much dirtier than anything he’d seen before, never even thought that a whole fist could fit inside a person like that and couldn’t stop thinking about what Sammy would feel like, tight around his wrist and so so hot inside, what Sammy would sound like as Dean worked his fist deep inside.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: tumblr ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825402
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: dean trying to get sammy to take his entire fist
> 
> I answered: I got this while traveling and it’s been running through my head ever since.
> 
> So I may have written like 1k word on it, and because it’s all weecest and fisting...

Dean plans it for a weekend, wants all of Saturday to get Sam good and loose because the last thing he wants to do is hurt his baby brother, and Sam will have all of Sunday to recover.

He’s been wanting to try this for far too long, saw it in one of John’s dirty magazines that was so much dirtier than anything he’d seen before, never even thought that a whole fist could fit inside a person like that and couldn’t stop thinking about what Sammy would feel like, tight around his wrist and so so hot inside, what Sammy would sound like as Dean worked his fist deep inside.

What Sammy would look like, with the thick bulge of Dean’s hand moving in his guts and pushing out his belly.

Sam’s not so sure about this, but he wants to please Dean so he whispers “okay” when Dean tells him what fisting is. It starts out amazing - waking up with Dean’s mouth on his hole, licking and nipping at the puckered skin until Sam’s writhing in the sheets, begging for more and feeling so empty and _hungry_ for more. Dean gets him sloppy-full of lube and fucks him, slow and deep and so satisfying and when he’s done Sam’s ready to fall back asleep. Jolts back awake when Dean pushes a plug into him.

“Gotta keep you stretched, Sammy,” and Sam whines at that but doesn’t complain. 

He spends the day naked, in Dean’s lap. Sometimes laid out on his belly, Dean rubbing and fingering him and fucking him with increasingly big plugs and a vibrator that Dean’s been saving just for this. Sometimes sucking Dean’s dick while Dean rims him around whatever toy is stuffed into him. Sometimes bouncing on Dean’s cock, thin arms wrapped around big brother’s shoulders and head thrown back while Dean sucks dark marks onto his throat, and when the sun sets Sam’s feeling wrung out and completely loose.

Dean pulls out the biggest plug he’s ever put into Sam, and it still looks smaller than his fist. Sam whimpers at the emptiness, hole clenching around nothing and gaping open.

“Looks so pretty, Sammy. All stretched out and puffy and pink inside… you’re just perfect, baby boy.”

“It feels _funny,_ Dean. Empty. I need…”

“Don’t worry. Gonna fill you up good.” 

Dean adds more lube to the mess already squelching inside Sam and he knows he’s being excessive as he empties the bottle but he doesn’t want to hurt Sammy. Three fingers go in easy, and Sam’s still loose around them so he adds his pinky. His thumb tucks in too, and Sam clenches on his fingers. Gets tight when Dean reaches his knuckles and he pushes and pushes but can’t quite get in.

“Gotta relax for me, baby. Push out, okay?”

_“Hurts,”_ Sam whines, and Dean’s heart starts to break.

“Okay… okay, I’m gonna stop.”

Sam’s hand shoots back and grabs Dean’s wrist. “No,” gritted out through his teeth, “wanna get it. Just… help me, Dean?”

“Okay. Deep breath in.” Dean leans down, presses a soft kiss to the base of Sam’s spine, rubs soothingly over his hip as he pushes hard into Sam’s hole. It gives a little as Sam pushes out against him and Dean hates that the breathless scream coming out of Sam gets him harder than he’s ever been. It feels like forever, getting deeper by millimeters, and then his knuckles pop through the tight ring of muscle and Sam screams again, high and shrill, clenches hard around his wrist and Dean can feel his bones grinding together and he almost collapses over Sam’s back, holds his arm still and marvels at how far into Sam he is. Feels like he could reach up and wrap his fingers around the frantic beating heart of his baby brother, needs to grab the base of his dick tight to keep from coming at the thought.

Carefully, slowly, Dean tucks the fingers inside of Sam into a fist, straining his ears to catch each gasp and moan his movement pulls out of his brother. Waits for Sam’s breath to even out before he curls his wrist to rub his knuckles against Sam’s prostate and his jaw drops when Sam starts humping into the mattress, fucking himself on Dean’s fist.

“Look so hot like this, Sammy. Swear I’m in ya half-way to my elbow here,” Dean pants, pulls out and punches back in along with Sam’s motion.

Sam’s eyes squeeze shut and his mouth hangs open, drool on the pillow beneath him as he grunts in concentration and rocks back onto Dean’s arm.

“So _full,_ De. ‘S gooooood…”

Sam screams again as he comes, dry because he’s come so much today and has nothing left and when Dean pulls his fist out, covered in lube and come, Sam’s perfect pink rosebud has bloomed all puffed up and red and Sam whimpers softly when Dean jerks himself frantically to come across his back.

“Did so good, Sammy. You took it so deep, so good for me.”

Sam rolls his head to the side, smiles at Dean with heavy-lidded eyes. “I think I liked it.”

And Dean’s dick tries to twitch at that, already planning the next time they can do this, once Sammy’s had plenty of time to rest and recover, even if he really wants to punch his fist back inside _now_ and keep it there forever, twist Sammy’s guts around his fingers so they can never be separated. 

Instead he slips into the bathroom, scrubs his hands and arm clean, brings a soft washcloth he stole just for this out to gently wash Sammy and kisses him while he whimpers as Dean wipes his skin clean. Hauls Sam up into his lap and presses a bottle of Gatorade to his lips, whispers, “C’mon, Sammy, hydrate. You need fluids,” to encourage him to drink, and when the bottle’s empty he pulls the scratchy sheets up to cover them both, curls around Sammy to get some sleep.

“D’n?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“‘M gonna suck you so–” a yawn, “–so good. In the morning.”

And Sammy’s asleep before Dean can make his brain work enough to say _“oh, God, yes!”_


End file.
